


do you think we'll be in love forever

by pastelwars



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gay? gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: sometimes. you just have to write gay fanfiction





	do you think we'll be in love forever

"Coming out here at this time isn't a good idea, I'm sure you're aware, (Name),"

The words slip out of Byron's mouth before he can realize, and a frown subconsciously finds its way onto his face. The knight in front of him merely smiles, a grin slipping on his face, one that Byron finds attractive. It gathers the maids and the nobleladies who swoon over the Steiner knight and Byron finds himself feeling a little jealous at the thought.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," His tone is light and fluttery and a little sultry and Byron sighs. "I just really wanted to see you."

"I know, I feel the same, but if someone finds out--" 

"It's fine," Byron's interrupted as a serious tone suddenly comes out of his lover's mouth. "I'd be just as upset if someone found out. I'm careful, you know," (Name) comes to stand directly in front of his desk. "Don't underestimate my sneaking around skills, Byron."

"I'm sorry," Byron says, and he lifts a hand to cup the knight's face. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"Just for a little bit," A slightly sad smile pops up and he continues. "Your mean, strict, awful adviser is making me go out on patrol again."

"Al's just trying to do what's best for the country," Byron smiles and lets out a little laugh. his hand finding his knight's and intertwining. "Though, I can't fully disagree."

"After all, I'm your number one knight, right?" He leans in, forehead coming into contact with Byron's.

"Of course. There's no one better," Byron's words come out in a breathy sigh, and his lips brush over (Name)'s. "Not Albert, not Nico, absolutely no one..."


End file.
